1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the selective and differential separation from a random mixture of heterogeneous particles substantially discrete groups of homogeneous particles, with each group being dissimilar from any other group. This is accomplished by subjecting a moving heterogeneous mixture of moving particles to the combination of an electrostatic charge and a radio frequency field whereby said particles become differentially heated.
As a result of this synergistic treatment, the different types of particles subsequently lose their respective electrostatic charges differentially in accordance with their respective chemical and physical properties. Selective separation is achieved by the different periods of time in which the loss of the electric charge is manifested for each particle type.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The separation of metallic or non-metallic particles has heretofore been accomplished by subjecting the moving heterogeneous mass of particles to an electrostatic charge. Thus, the apparatus could separate conductive material from non-conductive material. When it is required, however, to differentiate and selectively separate different types of non-conductive material, the electrostatic process alone is unequal to that purpose.
In other systems for making selective separations from heterogeneous mixtures of conductive and non-conductive materials where differential heating of said particles has been employed, it has been necessary to utilize complex and expensive systems for capturing the differentially heated particles and releasing them by such means as fluidized streams and temperature-sensitive adhesive carriers to which the particles adhere and are released selectively in accordance with the induced temperatures of the particles.